


More Than Just A Brat

by ShirouChan



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan/pseuds/ShirouChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yukimi's turn for a little poem. Read and enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A Brat

**Author's Note:**

> So um... I guess it's Yukimi's turn? XD I really wish I could get some actual full length story ideas instead of just little snippets like this.. But anyways, enjoy it everyone.

More Than Just A Brat

 

I don't try to find out anything about you at first,

It's not a part of my mission to take care of you after all,

You don't need someone's life story,

When your boss tells you to let them into your house.

 

But as we spend more time together,

I begin to notice things about you,

Your habits,

The things you do when you think no one else is watching you.

 

A lot of the time,

I see you raise your hand to your neck,

And your face contorts into this painful expression,

As you sit there quietly in the corner of my living room.

 

But you never tell me a word,

And I'm not inclined to ask,

Because that's how it's supposed to be,

There isn't supposed to be any sort of bond,

Between you and me.

 

I find my curiosity getting the better of me as time goes on,

And slowly I try to find the truth,

The truth about what kind of life you lived,

In a world that's supposed to be better than this blood-stained mess of Nabari.

 

I look into a time before you came to live with me,

Before you picked up the kira technique,

Hoping to find some semblance of a child somewhere inside of you,

That I know exists somewhere.

 

What I find shakes me to my very core,

It haunts me even now,

The memories of how you became who you are,

Of the reason why you took on the kira kinjutsu.

 

I'm told that I shouldn't care,

That I don't need to get involved,

But how can I look at the kid,

And not think of all the ways he's been wronged?


End file.
